


就是一个pwp

by soapp



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapp/pseuds/soapp
Summary: 就是一个pwpnc-17





	就是一个pwp

**Author's Note:**

> 预警（没啥好预警的  
> 浴室ppplay  
> 铁臂警告

Steve闪身躲过“冬兵”的直拳，给了对方一计扫堂腿，对方跳起拔出挂在腰间的USMC短刀，向Steve脖颈划去，后者果断举盾格挡，刀刃滑过盾面发出刺耳的刮擦声。接着一盾将“冬兵”击退和其拉开距离。bucky是说过有和他一样的另外五个“冬兵”，但Steve没有想到那么快他就遇上了其中一个。

一颗子弹几乎是擦过他的脸击中了扑向Steve的“冬兵”的心脏。是谁？他疑惑地向子弹飞来的方向望去，热烈的阳光照耀下的金属手臂反着冷冽光，带黑色口罩的男人从高架桥上一跃而下，直直地落到小轿车的车顶，车顶整个被压塌，玻璃全部爆碎。

男人站直身姿，提着M4A1，不缓不慢地一步步向他走来。辣爆了，Steve脑中只有这一个想法，紧束的黑色防弹衣显得男人的腰部格外纤细，黑色皮勾勒出有力的大腿和饱满的臀部，随着他的走动，腰上挂着的小玩意的腰带大幅度一上一下地跳动，就如同Steve的心脏跳动的幅度一样。

bucky撇了他一眼端起枪向Steve身后来了一枪，击毙了一个试图偷袭的九头蛇士兵，“bucky你怎么…“七点钟方向。”Steve抡起盾牌狠狠地向身后的士兵砸去，他扣动扳机的手指停顿了一下，转而瞄准下一个目标“他们派了一个“冬兵”，我怕你不行。”“嘿，bucky，永远不要说一个男人不行！”Steve自动忽略了Sam惊恐的“我没有听错吧！队长是在开黄腔！”贴上冬兵的后背。

“呲，我看你就是不行，要不是我看着你的后背，刚刚那个敌人都能把你头直接砍下来。”

“那不是因为有你看着我的后背，Buck。”身后传来的属于Steve的温度让bucky在面具下的嘴角禁不住微微上扬。

“punk.”

“jerk.”

留给队友一个“我会解释为什么冬兵会出现在这里帮我们，但是不是现在，但我肯定会告诉你们的。”的眼神后，Steve一把抓住bucky偷偷揉捏自己翘臀的手，将一脸无辜的看着自己的煽风点火的罪魁祸首按到哈雷上，非常不美国队长地超速行驶向家飙去。

一进门他们就迫不及待地贴到了一起，Steve将bucky按在大门上，两人胯部相贴隔着制服和皮裤摩擦着，略显粗糙的制服使每一次磨擦带来的快感更甚。他柔软的舌贴上bucky有些起皮的下唇，用舌尖一遍遍描摹着，滋润着干渴的唇瓣，bucky对这小心的试探很是不满，微微张开嘴，用粉粉的舌撩拨拉扯Steve的，邀请他更加的深入，Steve用舌舔过bucky的上颚，酥麻麻的感觉让他不禁卷住四处舔舐的舌，与之交缠。bucky的双手在Steve深蓝色的制服上来回磨蹭，紧身衣使男人的大胸格外饱满，粗糙而富有弹性，他一手隔着制服揉捏着男人大的可以开卡车般的大胸，不满地小声嘟囔“我怎么觉得它比记忆里还大了几分，”冬兵抚上自己厚厚的防弹衣，在胸部缓缓画着圈，“比我的都大。”

Steve尽量屏住笑声，可胸膛的震动出卖了他，靠着男人坚实胸膛的bucky感觉自己整个人似乎都被这笑震得颤抖了起来，“笑什么笑，不就是胸大吗，谁还没有大胸了。”生气气的bucky说着就拿自己的胸顶弄Steve的胸。

Steve这会是真的笑出了声，笑声带着口腔暖湿气流穿过耳道到达他的鼓膜，弄得bucky痒痒的。

情动的Steve声音低沉而性感“不止是胸…”他顺着bucky的耳廓慢慢舔咬，细细地挑逗着通红的耳根，吮吸他右耳不易发现的小凸起，将唇贴上bucky的耳廓，一边握住在胸上作祟的手带着他一路向下，贴上裆部的鼓起，“你忘了吗，我这里也比你大。”

记忆里把裤子支起一个小帐篷的东西，给他带来无限的快感似电流般随着脊柱窜进神经中枢，让bucky不住弹了一下，黑色皮裤包裹着的凸起蹭上制服裆部的隆起，他害羞似的把脸埋到了Steve宽大的胸肌上，掩盖了眼角的一抹笑意。“哦天，Steve…我想…你说得对…是时候回忆一下…你到底有多大了，我的小Stevie。”

Steve伸手去解bucky的黑色防弹衣，不得不说九头蛇造型师是个天才，条条束带使防弹衣紧贴皮衣，性感的细腰上挂满武器的腰带，加上黑色口罩，只露出一双杀气腾腾的绿眼，使得冬兵迷人而又危险，而现在Steve将这一层层的外壳脱去，露出里面脆弱而又迷人的果实。

Steve在bucky的口腔中狠狠掠夺着最后的一点空气，舔舐他的上颚，bucky卷住Steve的舌轻轻拉扯，舌与舌共舞，津液交换发出的水声，声音细小而又响亮，就像从前在战地的帐篷里那些吻一样放肆又克制。

两人身上还带有战场上硝烟的气息，bucky的脸上沾着点点暗红的血迹，Steve胸前的白星上画着一道凝固的暗红。显然两人都注意到了这些问题，亲着咬着彼此的唇跌跌撞撞地挪到浴室，留下一路衣物。

bucky被打湿的前额长发服服帖帖地贴在微微凹陷脸颊上，因为长时间的亲吻与摩挲而冲血的红唇包裹着柱头，轻轻地吮吸，用舌扫过股状沟引来Steve的一声轻喘，不由得将手插入bucky的发间，Steve用四倍自制力忍住一杆到底的冲动，轻轻顺着bucky的头发，在湿热的口腔包裹下微微抽动。

bucky张开嘴任Steve的硕大顺着舌缓缓滑出，带出的一丝银线在流水的冲蚀下很快消失不见，他又在龟头顶端落下一吻，坏笑着仰头望向Steve，Steve撩起被水打湿粘在脸颊的长发，用手揉搓着bucky肉肉的脸颊“哦Buck，你真是太棒了。”“嗯哼，那是不是…”舌尖自下而上扫过柱身，一点点描摹着微微凸起的青色血管“是不是该给我些奖励呢Steve。”

嘶…Steve感觉全身的血液都一下子涌向了下体，bucky上扬的嘴角边残留着略显白色的透明液体，其粘稠度不可能是源源不断从花洒里喷出的热水。柔软的脸颊在双手的作用力下微微变形，灰绿色的眼半眯着望着自己，舌尖舔过下唇，他的前液连水滴一起被bucky吞入腹中，bucky可以感到手中小Steve又涨大了几分。

Steve发出一声低吼，将挑战他四倍自制力的敌人从防滑垫上拉起，一把将其按在淋浴室的玻璃上，一手锁住bucky双手的手腕，用齿尖轻轻咬住他的喉结，极具侵略性的动作使bucky发出臣服的呜咽声，仰头露出脆弱的脖颈任男人舔咬。Steve跟随着水流舔舐轻咬着向下，一寸寸地舔吻过bucky的他被暖暖的水流滋润的透红的脖颈，锁骨。

舌尖拨弄着右胸的红缨，狠狠吮吸舔咬，另一只手揪住左胸的凸起拉扯，又将其按入嫣红的乳晕，不断搓揉着bucky饱满的胸部，握不住的乳肉从指缝溢出。

“唔…Steve……”“别急，宝贝，你应得的奖励可远远不止这些。”

Steve暂时放过了被玩的充血红艳的乳头，舌又与bucky展开了新一轮的追击战，右手沿着腰线向下，略带薄茧的手隔开流水滑过bucky细嫩的皮肤，被触碰到敏感带的bucky不自觉得微微后撤，却被Steve握着窄腰钳在怀里，小bucky因为两人之间窄小的空间与小Steve碰了头，不断亲吻着对方。

“嘿Buck，你看他们俩多要好啊，就像我们俩一样。”“天哪，Steve，你认真的吗？这也太…唔…”Steve将两根不断相擦的肉棒圈在手中轻轻撸动，扯断了红红龟头上牵扯着的银丝。

bucky的那根相对白暂，Steve的稍大一圈，两根炽热在Steve的手中相互挤压，与Steve私处密切相贴带来的精神上的快感和Steve富有技巧的撸动，时不时用粗糙的指腹碾过龟头带来的快感使bucky下意识做着挺腰的动作，贴在Steve的耳边发出一道长长的呻吟。

“唔…哈……Stevie在哪里学的…bucky哥哥可不记得什么时候教过你这些…唔……”“这可是专门为你学的，Bucky哥哥，我想让你舒服，让你爽地直接射在我的手上，不顾被巡逻兵发现地叫出声，你不知道在你高潮的时候，你蒙上水雾的绿眼睛在银色月光下是多迷人，发出的轻喘有多动人，bucky哥哥。”

他的小Stevie用他那双依旧湛蓝清澈的眼深情地看着自己，明明是那么纯净的眼神嘴里却说着下流的话…

想要Steve……

bucky压抑着的神情中唇边难以抑制地逸出破碎的喘息，看着Steve的眼睛，难耐的情欲躁动着，想要Steve用他有力的手将他带上高潮，想要Steve和自己负距离接触，想要……

“…放开我的手。”被释放的右手沿着侧腰缓缓向后，划过股缝，借着流水的润滑，两指喂进不断扇动的小穴中四处搅动，开拓着许久未被使用过的小穴。“嗯…Steve…可以了…”“别急，还不够，我不想伤到你，慢慢来bucky。”

Steve拉起bucky闲置的左手，十指挤进bucky的指缝，引导着他环住彼此相贴的小Steve与小bucky。金属臂在热水的冲刷下变得与正常的手臂一样温暖，但金属和肌肤相擦的顺滑，带来别样的快感和视觉冲击令两人不禁呻吟出声。

仿佛他们以前做的一样，在离帐篷不远的小树林里，在树叶底，他们握着对方的阴茎上下撸动 ，巡逻的士兵有说有笑的声音由远及近，可能被发现的紧张羞耻感带来双倍刺激，被撸爽了的bucky咬着Steve的肩膀隐忍着呻吟，而Steve看着他因隐忍而皱起的眉头，他的肩膀和bucky的唇缝间漏出的甜腻呻吟冲击着耳膜，阴影中虹膜的深蓝愈发黝黑，加大了手上的力度和速度。

克制地呻吟，热烈地亲吻，大口吸进焦灼的空气。

Steve用大拇指刮擦着bucky的马眼，扣着bucky金属手小幅度上下滑动，同时对他胸前红艳艳的小点又啃又咬，引来对方大声的呜咽。

bucky的小穴已经吃进了三根手指，圆润的指尖在柔软的内壁上刮擦着，不断向里深入。他忽然如触电般的僵直了一刹，喉咙中发出粘腻的呻吟，Steve感到手中性器的跳动，便放开自己的那根，扣紧属bucky的那只金属手加快了撸动的速度，换来bucky臀部难耐地扭动“啊…Steve……哈……快点唔……”Steve用自己的唇堵住bucky的嘴，将他的呻吟尽数吞入口中，左手搓揉着下垂的囊袋，坏心眼地上下掂量。他笔挺的阴茎在bucky不断吞吐手指的小穴周围打转，湿滑的龟头时不时随着bucky进出的手指挤进些许，几次将bucky的手指怼到穴壁上那个带来令人发狂快感的凸起，穴口不规律的收缩吸着Steve，似是要将那整根粗大也一并吸入燥热柔软的体内。

“来吧Buck，射吧。”Steve低沉而又充满情欲的嗓音催化了高潮的来临，bucky一口咬住Steve坚实的肩膀，颤抖着射在了Steve和金属臂上。泛着银光的金属手和Steve宽大手指的指缝沾满白浊，还有些溅到了自己的阴茎上，色情而又暧昧。

bucky松开被咬出齿痕的肩膀大口喘息，原本插在后穴里的手无力的垂在身边，那只正常的手在水又或者是肠液和前液的浸润下也反着水光，眼中因为快感蒙上一层水雾，灰绿的瞳孔微微失焦，迷茫地望着Steve。

“bucky，你好美。”Steve的手指代替了bucky的工作，在柔软的内壁里搅动着，继续开拓着火热的小穴，bucky不满地拽出Steve的手，一腿勾住Steve的腰，“够了Steve，快进来。”“不，bucky我不认为…唔……”bucky懒得和Steve废话，一把抓住小Steve插入自己不断开合的小穴，缓慢而坚定地吞吃着硕大的阴茎。同时低头用舌尖描摹着Steve小麦色肩上被自己刻下的深红齿痕，“Buck，嘶…”Steve的话还没有说完就又被bucky咬在了齿印上，他缓缓舔舐两口快被咬破皮的右肩，抬眼对上Steve暗蓝的眼“别费话，干我。”

Steve看见他的挚友的那双眼睛，被隐含着的阴霾所衬托的好看。那充盈着情欲与欲望的眼睛在刹那便的清亮，就好比是一直以来相处的那样。Steve看到他的薄唇启合伴随着好听的气音和嘶哑的声线，汗液的气息充斥在他的鼻腔里，随后他感受巴基就这样用手掌摩擦着他的肌肤，留下一片火烧一般的欲望冲进他的脑海里。

去他的四倍自制力。

硬物所散发的热度慢慢进入其深处，bucky略微睁大了眼，而史蒂夫则拖住了那臀部，他缓慢而温柔的进入，伴随着最为珍视的目光。每一寸的进入都是火烧火燎的撩拨于刺激，bucky无意识地呻吟不断从上下滚动的喉头飞出，在湿漉漉的空气中弥漫开来。“唔……bucky，你好紧，惹得Steve的每一次抽插都进入到他身体内部的深处，龟头次次精准地碾过凸起的软肉，使他禁不住的颤抖，像是两块磁铁般，就算是分离也能缓缓地顺着磁场找到彼此，重新完美地贴合在一起。

“Steve，还要……还要更多…”Steve没有接话，而是喘息着退出湿热的小穴，bucky黏糊糊地哀嚎一声，扭着屁股试图重新吞入带给他至上快感的硕大，“不，bucky。”Steve带着处罚意味的打了bucky屁股蛋一边一下，清脆的响声被嘈杂的水声掩盖，但臀部微痛的感觉确切地传到bucky的大脑皮层，刺激着兴奋的神经，bucky兴奋呻吟出声，有力的大腿勾上了Steve精壮的腰背，失去平衡的感觉使他不得不用左手扶住淋浴间的玻璃。

Steve将他的硕大整个插入又几乎全部拔出，用龟头碾磨再熟悉不过的，给bucky带来无上快感的软肉。bucky轻啄着Steve的唇，像只可爱的小猫哼唧着，请求Steve给予他更多。

“Buck，我爱你。”“嗯哼，我也爱你，Steve。快一点，Steve…”

Steve顶不住了，这谁顶得住啊，小猫柔软的腰身磨蹭着Steve，流水使得肌肤之间的接触更加润滑，灰绿的眼睛因为情动而蒙上水雾，迷离又专注地看着Steve深蓝的眼，嘴里喃喃着喊着Steve的名字，热情的小穴在Steve每一次拔出时都恋恋不舍地吸着它，试图挽留住Steve的硕大。

Steve低沉地嘶吼着狠狠贯穿了bucky，bucky瞳孔瞬间收缩，被贯穿的快感和被Steve填满的满足感充斥着bucky大脑，Steve剧烈的抽插让他几乎失去平衡，沾满水雾的玻璃所带来的摩擦力难以抵抗Steve巨大的冲力，失去摩擦力的手只能虚虚搭在玻璃上，随着Steve的挺动上上下下地把沾满水雾的玻璃擦出一片清明。

早就再一次兴奋起来的阴茎在剧烈的晃动下不住的摆动，将渗出的前液不均地涂抹在Steve剧烈起伏的八块腹肌上。

一时间浴室中只剩下Steve的低喘，bucky喉咙中发出的愉快的呻吟，还有流水冲刷盖不住的肉体碰撞的声音。

“Steve…我还要…还要更多…呜…”“只要是你想要的。”

Steve喘息着扣住bucky的后脑勺，与他交换着肺叶里为数不多的空气，拖住bucky的臀自下而上插入，剧烈的冲撞使他虚搭在玻璃上的手完全滑落了下来。

从所未有的深度与失去平衡的感觉使bucky尖叫出声，下意识地扣紧了Steve的脖子，绞紧的内壁使Steve几乎立即缴械投降，Steve忍住高潮的冲动，空出一只手去照顾被冷落已久的小bucky。

“啊…Steve…我要去了…呜…”Steve放缓了手上的动作，低下头亲亲bucky紧绷的肌肉“等我一起，好吗？”“呜…要你…要全部射进来”

“要喂饱我的小猫，嗯哼？”

Steve轻笑着开始最后的冲刺，同时加快了手上动作的动作，在高潮来临的那一刻一口咬上bucky的右肩，锋利的齿尖破开白暂的皮肤，舔舐掉渗出的血液。

bucky无法控制着痉挛着，双手紧紧抓住Steve宽厚的背，脊背绷成一条优美性感的曲线，唇里出来的不知道是呻吟还是哭泣的鼻音，同时射了出来，小穴箍住Steve颤抖着的阴茎将Steve灌入体内的温热的精液尽数吃下。

bucky看着镜中的自己，无语地碰了碰停止出血的齿印，Steve这口咬的真用力。

“嘶，你好幼稚哦Steve，不就是咬了你一口嘛，还非得咬回来，都咬出血了。”听到bucky抱怨的Steve笑着拉起他的手抚上自己肩上的那枚还青紫的齿印“你不喜欢吗？我的Buck？要不是我们都有血清的加持，它们还会留地更长久一些。”

Steve似太阳般温暖地笑着，bucky从他湛蓝无比的眼中看到了自己傻笑的脸。

“fine，不过，”bucky像只偷了腥的小喵，满意地轻轻吻了吻属于Steve的那枚齿印“或许我们可以一起留一个永远也不会消失的印记。”


End file.
